


Stories from the Bottle

by FeoplePeel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Latino Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: There's nothing stronger than the bond between a grandson and his grandfather...except maybe said grandfather's bottle of Cacique.





	Stories from the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGrantaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGrantaire/gifts), [M11chaelwheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M11chaelwheeler/gifts).



> Inspired by [ghost-grantaire](http://ghost-grantaire.tumblr.com/) and [dadharbour](https://dadharbour.tumblr.com/) so this is for those those guys <3 An AU of my AU that I've been putting off posting (thank you midnight misjudgment calls!) For the universe this came from, check out my fic, [Across the Many Miles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7733656/chapters/17628505)

When Steve was young and imagining his friends on the beaches of Costa Rica, he had pictured showing it off. Shores that they didn't have in Indiana and Abuelito's large house, larger than even his dad's. He never imagined relaxing like this.

He's sure, at some point, he pictured a wife and a kid, probably a son because he knew fuck all about girls. He never thought to picture a Nancy Wheeler and a Jonathan Byers, taking turns dunking Gabriela to her shoulders in the crystal clear waters two hours out from San Jose. More his universe than a family.

They're at Abuelito's beach house until Steve's parents can join them. His grandpa is livelier than Steve's ever seen, wading into the water occasionally to take Gabby and carry her around.

The third time he does it, Gabby reaches back for Jonathan and calls him 'Dada'. Steve's thankful he's wearing his sunglasses because his eyes are as wide as the frames. She's six months old, it's her first _real_ word (and Steve will fight Jonathan if he takes issue with it). This is supposed to be a special moment, they should be cheering and egging her on to say more, but even Nancy, arguably the coolest head among them is frozen and waiting for Abuelito's reaction.

But the man apparently hasn't heard, spinning her once again before passing her off to Nancy, excusing himself and retreating to the house.

After dinner he motions for Steve to follow him and Steve goes along, ignoring the worried looks from Jonathan and Nancy.

"If your daughter is calling another man father, you should maybe spend more time at home,” he says when they reach the sitting room.

"She doesn't...," Steve laughs, running a hand through his hair. "She _knows_  I'm her dad."

"I see. Maybe because her mother spends a lot of time with Jonathan too?" Steve loves the way his grandfather says Jonathan, pretty and syllabic. With Nancy, he tends towards pet names like he does his mother. Abuelito moves a space to reveal a tall bottle of Cacique. “Don’t tell your mother where I hide this. Some things she’s happier not to know about.”

Steve takes a glass and only lets his grandfather fill a tiny bit of it, knowing any more would knock him flat.

“I went on trips, like your father.” Abuelito sits with his own glass. Steve takes the chair across from his. “Before your mother was born, your grandmother didn’t wait at home like she thinks. We had, hm, what do you call it? An arrangement?”

Steve coughs through a laugh. “Holy shit, gramps, were you and Abuelita swingers?”

He makes a guttural noise and a string of words Steve can barely follow.

“We just had sex with other people, it's not so complicated.” He points at him. “I'm only saying that everything you think you do? Someone in your family did it first.”

“And better?”

“Because it was me, yes," he grins, smug and sure. "Actually, your grandmother and I met on a fishing boat, did I tell you?"

"No, never...," Steve gets more comfortable in his chair and smiles, letting his grandfather's voice drift between languages and wash over him.

* * *

He wobbles his way back to a worried Jonathan and Nancy, disappointed to find that the door to Gabby's room is closed. No long-winded bedtime story tonight. He supposes it _is_ late.

“You guys, we have to come out to my parents before Abuelito dies,” he laughs, only belatedly realizing it sounds a bit manic as he falls into a chair.

So it's a credit to their dynamic when Jonathan only crosses his arms and shakes his head. "This should be good."

“Abuelito was a swinger!” he straightens with a jump. They shush him and he shushes himself. He's very glad he didn't drink more. “No wait, that's not right…”

Nancy snorts, waving Jonathan in the direction of the bathroom. “Why don't you tell us when you're sober?”

“Okay but can we talk about how Gabby said her first word, you guys?" He calls after Jonathan's back.

Jonathan reappears a moment later with a glass of water, looking unsure. “I don't know. It was just kind of...dah. She's said that before.”

“Yeah I'm with Jonathan--”

“Oh no you do not freeze mid-play because _dah_ ," Steve wipes his mouth with the back of a hand. "She _said_ dada, I'll fight you over this.” He swivels to look at Jonathan, thumbing at Nancy. “Her I understand, she's been gunning for Mama, but you? Don't pretend you're not ecstatic.”

Jonathan cracks a smile, small and bright. “I mean...if it happened it's pretty great.”

"Hell yeah it is."

"Come on, you two." Nancy wraps an arms around Jonathan's waist, grabbing Steve's wrist with her free hand. "The sooner we sleep, the sooner we get to wake up and hear the sordid tale of Steve's swinging grandparents."

"Oh, no doubt," Jonathan leads the way, suppressing a smile. Steve trails behind at a more sedate pace. They notice, of course. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," he says. "One day, Gabby might have kids...then  _I'll_ be the one getting my grandkids drunk on expensive booze and telling them the story about how we met."

"Steve," Jonathan moves Nancy aside to grab his shoulders, "she  _just_ said dada--"

" _Allegedly_ ," Nancy coughs.

"Please,  _please_ don't skip all those years between now and us being grandparents. For me?"

Steve reaches up to pat his hand. Jonathan pulls away with a nod.

Nancy touches the backs of their hands, one a piece. "If it makes you two feel any better? It's a very good story."


End file.
